The Boy's Dorm
by pasta making leprechaun
Summary: What do the guys do after they turn in for the night? Extremely explicit. Boy on boy on boy, ChaseLoganMichael and ChaseDustin. SLASH. New chapter including James coming in the future.


Warning: Contains boy-on-boy slash.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy.

The Boy's Dorm 

They said goodnight to the others as the two groups went their separate ways. Then, one group walked along a paved path of the academy and into a three-story building. They smiled at each other, for the building was almost completely empty; it was quite early.

They made their way to the 2nd floor to get ready for the night. They each got their toothbrushes and toothpaste and went into the communal bathroom. They savored the minty taste of the paste and tried to prolong the experience as if to make the others suffer from the wait. But none of them minded. The more anticipation there was, the better. Finally, they rinsed out their mouths and spat into the sink.

Then they each headed back to the room, each one barely able to contain his excitement, with grins going from ear to ear. They opened the door and slipped in.

Logan locked the door, as Chase lit candles all around the room, and Micheal just waited in anticipation. They had done this many times before, but each time seemed to add to their excitement. When they finished they turned to each other and paused for a moment.

Then Logan said, "Okay boys, let's begin."

And at the sound of this the other boys started to strip down to their boxers. Each one stood silent in front of Logan, their superior. They stood at attention like soldiers in front of their commanding officers. This is how it always had been since the beginning.

Logan inspected the boys up and down and then walked up to each of them and ripped off their underwear. Now the boys were standing, naked, and increasingly growing erect.

Logan nodded and walked over to his bed. He motioned for the other two to join him. Now it was time for them to prove themselves. They started to plant kisses on lips, brushing against the others cheek. Chase decided to take it upon himself to rip off Logan's shirt causing the kissing to move downward.

Chase still couldn't believe how muscular Logan was. Kissing his chest was like kissing flexible steel covered with tight flesh. At the sound a moan coming from Logan, Chase gave in to the impulse of groping Logan's crotch. The already semi-erect dick shuddered from the contact. Chase started to gently squeeze and massage the massive member until it started to pulsate in his hands.

All the while, Michael had grown tired of the midsection of his lover's body and wanted more attention. He had moved back up to Logan's pouty lips and smashed himself against his face. They kissed long and hard, not wanting to take breaks for air. The sound of their lips smacking made a small pang of jealousy appear in Chase's mind, but he had more pressing issues.

When the sex organ had grown fully erect, Chase started to kiss all along the sides, leaving every part moist from the saliva. Then he took it into his mouth, and started to suck. From above he heard Logan moaning, as Michael tried desperately to seal his lips back onto the other's. Chase smirked inwardly. _Now he was getting some attention_, he thought.

Logan somehow always turned Michael and Chase against each other. When he wasn't around, the other two would get along just fine. And they had a little fun themselves. But as soon as Logan came into the picture, the two friends were at each other's throats competing for attention. Neither boy wanted to be obsessed with Logan; he was nasty, egotistical and a rich snob. But Logan was domineering, a trait that both Chase and Michael lacked. The fact was that the boys liked to be controlled. To them, it was the most arousing factor of the sex. The thought of only living to serve Logan made the adrenalin rush through Chase's veins.

Logan threw his head back, now completely ignoring Michaels attempt for lust. Chase knew he had won. Right before Logan came, he shoved Chase's head away from his sweating body. Then he pointed at Chase. Taking the cue, Chase turned over and got on his hands and knees. He felt Logan lay his soft hand on his shoulders as he lowered himself in. Finally, after 2 weeks of getting nothing from Logan, he was being fucked.

As the initial pain of penetration shook Chase's body, he heard something other than the panting of the two teens. He opened his eyes to see a small boy in the doorway, staring at him with a gaping mouth, unable to move. The young boy happened to be Dustin, Zoey's younger brother. At this unexpected arrival, Logan pulled out of Chase. For a brief moment Chase was worried that his partner and him would not finish their little game. Then his thoughts returned to the blond haired boy and the damage he could do. _How did he get in anyway?_ And that's when he remembered that Dustin still had the key they had given him when he was supposed to feed their dog.

Chase rose from his indecent position, and looked back at Logan. Surprisingly the other boy was smiling in his naked state. "Hey Dustin, what's up, buddy?"

At being addressed like this Dustin started to stutter. "Um... I was just, just…" He looked as white as a ghost, and Chase felt sorry for the kid. Dustin had just turned 13 and was going through a tough time with puberty and all, plus he was a late bloomer. And now, to top it off, he finds out that the 3 boys he thought he could talk to were gay. _The boy must be confused out of his mind_. And now what would Logan do to him? He wasn't the type that could make someone comfortable about a situation like this.

"Hey dude, don't worry about it," Logan started to say. "I mean, if you knew what we were doing in here, you obviously wouldn't have burst in. But of course there was no way for you to know, so it was just a complete accident, right?"

Dustin nodded his head vigorously. "Of course…complete accident. I'll just be going now, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Oh, and I'll make sure to knock next time."

He started to turn around when he heard Logan say, "Well, I appreciate that Dustin, but I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

At these cryptic words, Dustin got a scared look on his face. He gulped and then said, "W-What do you mean?"

"Well there is the fact that you've just stumbled on something very secret," he started. "And there's the fact that you liked what you saw," he said with an evil grin.

"No way. I-I'm straight. I like girls!" Dustin was almost on the verge of tears.

"Well that little tent pole in your pants says otherwise, little man." Now Logan was trying to comfort him. "Hey, Dustin, it's okay; you're among friends. Now let me just finish off Chase and we'll figure out what we'll do from there."

And with that he turn around grabbed Chase by the shoulders, spun him around, and, well you can imagine the rest. Many moans and groans. Of course, Chase was about to explode because Logan refused to let him touch himself. It all ended when Logan violently erupted into Chase' ass and the two collapsed on the floor.

Then Logan, still panting, said to Dustin, "So do you want to know how it feels? I'm a little spent, but I'm sure Chase would love someone to relieve himself into. Right Chase?"

"Umm sure. Are you up for it Dustin?" Dustin just nodded, looking petrified. Out of the corner of his eye, Chase saw Michael with a huge scowl on his face. He wasn't getting any of the fun. But then he focused on Dustin. He was a cute kid and was probably going to grow up into a very handsome young man.

Chase first took off the boys shirt, and then his pants and shoes. And then, savoring the moment, he took the waistband of Dustin's briefs and pulled them down, revealing Dustin's underdeveloped penis. Dustin had now turned an interesting shade of red. Chase just smiled and took him into his arms. There was a deep shutter and gasp on Dustin's part as Chase entered, followed by a low moan. Chase just smiled as they got into a instinctual rhythm of passion. And they kissed, long and hard. Chase had to remember to ask Dustin where he learned to do that.

From behind him Chase heard a yelp and looked back. Michael had apparently jumped on top of Logan and had started fucking him. He had a mad look in his eye. He pounded Logan's ass until he came and dropped Logan onto the floor.

_Things are certainly going to be different around here,_ he thought as he came in Dustin's fiery hot body.

The End

Wow, just wow, even I'm panting after finishing this. Thank God it's finally over. Next I'll be working on another Cory/Larry pairing although I think it'll be short and to the point. If anyone wants to give me suggestions about what to write after that, I really need the incentive. Just make sure I haven't done that pairing before. Thanks


End file.
